Mina Keys
}} Mina Keys is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. Her title is Ultimate Detective. Appearance Mina is a 17 years old girl who is incredibly small for her age. Everything about her appearance gives her the appearence of a child around ten years younger than she actually is. She has long dirty blonde braided hair, red eyes, and she wears a school uniform with a brown skirt, white shirt, sleeveless brown vest and brown shoes. Personality Mina's ego reaches the skies, and she doesn't care to hide it. She makes a good case for herself, though, by having a good intuition and being right most of the time. She won't let herself go unnoticed either. She immediately tries to take a hold of any situation and she works hard to fix any problem, letting the others know that is what she is doing, and that they should help and support her. She also seems fairly susceptible, although not really rancorous. If she gets contradicted or mistaken for a child she'll be upset for a hot minute, but will quickly forget about it. Talent ... History Introduction Mina seems to be of English origin. Busy searching for ways to escape, she hasn't let out any information regarding her past life. The First Real Life Killing Game Mina quickly interacts with multiple people, being mistaken for a child by Alice and Neo and being the only one to not be scared by Oscar at first. She is then excited to search the Academy for an exit and is shown to notice and investigate the smallest of details. She then insists that everyone should share their discoveries and let her know their information. She seems utterly convinced that she'll use her talent effectively enough to use an exit. She is later shown to hang out with the group and to be trying to understand everything before anyone else does. No exit having been found, she doesn't seem to lose her determination. ... Relationships Oscar Belmonte Mina is the only one to not be scared by Oscar at first. He immediately takes a liking to her and decides he'll protect her. From that point on, they are never seen one without the other. While Oscar is not very talkative, he doesn't hesitate to regularly compliment Mina and explain why he trusts her. Mina may have been flustered the very first time, but she quickly starts taking his attention for granted. Alice Thorsen Alice constantly seems surprised by Mina's attitude and appearance. The latter doesn't appreciate her remarks and takes it upon herself to completely ignore them, in an attempt to let her know she doesn't care about what the others think of her. Neo Devin ... Quotes * “Hey, Neo, never judge someone based on their appearance! It’s the number one rule!” * “Of course! That’s what it takes to be the Ultimate Detective.” * “I know I’m so great, guys. Now stop rambling and help me!” * “We’ll keep them up to date when we find them. We’re almost all here and we’re done searching the place, not sharing anything would be a waste of time, wouldn’t it?” Trivia * Mina's height was changed from 105cm to 122cm because the author realized she was ridiculously small. The author doesn't know anything about children. * Mina's sprite may be modified in the future. * Mina was initially meant to be the protagonist's sidekick, but her relationship with him turned out to not have as much strength as her relationship with Oscar. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Intelligence Gathering-based Talents Category:Talent: Detective